Always Remember you
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: Hanya pertemuan singkat untuk menumbuhkan cinta di hati mereka.


ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo

Pair : Ichigo& Nelliel

Rate : Kalo bisa T

Genre : Romance/ Action(kalo ada actionnya)

Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran.

Maaf jka Ficku yang ini ancur banget.

So Don't like don't read.

Dan jka sudah membaca harus Riview

Pada suatu pagi seorang pria dengan naik motor Ducati sedang melaju kencang dia tiba-tiba melambatkan motornya dan berhenti tepat di depan seorang gadis berambut -tiba pria itu membuka helm fullfacenya yang berwarna hitam terlihat rambut orange menyala dengan warna mata hazel.

"ayo,naik!" ucap pemuda orange tadi pada gadis berrambut hijau tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?" gadis itu bertanya pada pemuda orange itu.

"kau dan aku satu sekolah ayo kita berangkat bersama!" tukas pemuda itu.

"tidak terima kasih,aku akan naik bus saja." ucap gadis itu sambil melihat kearah lain. "lihat ini sudah jam berapa,pasti kau akan telat jika naik bus" ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk jam di tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya

"baiklah tapi aku tidak bawa helm." ucap gadis itu

"itu gampang, di depan ada toko helm nanti akan ku belikan." ucap pemuda itu sambil memakai helmnya, dan menghidupkan motornya, lalu gadis itu naik, setelah gadis itu naik pemuda itu melajukan motornya dengan keceptan 60km/jam.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di toko helm dan mereka langsung masuk.

"pilih helm yang kau sukai dan CEPAT." ucap pemuda itu dengan penekanan di kata cepat, tak lama gadis itu mengambil helmbergambar domba di bagian atad bermodel halfface, setelah itu ichigo membayar helm itu

"terima kasih. . oh iya siapa namamu?" ucap gadis itu dengan blushing.

"namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." ucap pemuda itu sambi naik motor merahnya.

"namaku Nelliel." ucap gadis itu sambil memakai helm dan menaiki motor Ichigo. setelah 15menit mereka sampai di SMA karakura.

Setelah Ichigo memarkirkan motornya di parkiran dia melepaskan jaket dan helmnya lalu menggantungkanya di motornya.

"ini helmmu." ucap nelliel sambil mengacungkan helmnya pada Ichigo.

"ini untukmu saja." ucap ichigo sambil menarik tangan Nelliellalu ichigo berbisik pada Nelliel "kau bisa menunjukan ruang T.U?".

"tentu, memang kau tidak tahu ruang T.U dimana?" Nelliel berbalik bertanya.

"aku murid baru disini." ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan di belakang Nelliel.

tak berapa lama mereka tiba didepan sebuah ruangan

"ini ruang T.U, sudah ya aku mau kekelas." ucap Nelliel sambil melaimbaikan tangan dan di balas oleh Ichigo

ICHIGO'S POV

'tak ku sangka kita bertemu di sini' ucap ku dalam hati

END OF ICHIGO POV

Nelliel lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XI A saat tiba di kelas dia melihat dua pria berwarna rambut mencolok yang satu berwarna biru dan yang satu berwarna merah dengan tato di dahinya dan dia melihat gadis rambut coklat sedang menhobrol dengan gadis berambut hitam

"hei, orihime, rukia." Nelliel menyapa dua dadis tersebut lalu Nelliel duduk di belakang orihime si gadis berambut coklat.

kriiiiing!

tak berapa lama bel masuk pun berbunyi murid-murid di kelas itu langsung duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing, Karena pelajaren pertama adalah pelajaran IPA, dan guru yang mengajar adalah Mayuri Kurotsuchi sang guru aneh yang gila akan percobaan, KREEKK . Terdengar suara pintu di geser, lalu masuklah seorang berpenampilan aneh, yaitu sang guru IPA, "di sini akan ada murid baru." ucap Mayuri pada kelas Xl A seketika para murid berbisik-bisik.

Nelliel langsung tahu siapa murid baru itu, dia langsung berbisik pada laki-laki di sampingnya."Hei, Tesla pindah kau dari sini!" bisik Nelliel pada pemuda berrambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Lalu aku duduk dimana?" tanya Tesla pada Nelliel.

"Kau duduk di sebelahnya Nnoitra!" ucap Nelliel sambil menunjuk slalu masuklah seorang pemuda berrambut jeruk.

"Baiklah." ucap Tesla sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, kau cepat masuk!" seru Mayuri pada seseorang di luar,

"cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Mayuri pada Ichigo.

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki aku dari Los Noches." ucap Ichigo singkat.

"kau duduk di. . . . . . . " ucapan Mayuri terhenti saat dia mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk diduduki Ichigo.

"Kau duduk di sebelah Nelliel!" perintah Mayuri sambil menunjuk tepat disebelah basa-basi Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ketempat duduk Nelliel, saat dia berjalan dia melihat sebuah kaki menyembul dari sebuah tempat duduk. tanpa basa-basi dia langsung menginjak kaki itu dan membut sang pemilik kesakitan yaitu seorang pemudaeseorang di belakangyaitu pemuda berrambut biru atau Grimjoww yang sontak membuat si rambut merah atau renji tertawa. setelah itu Ichigo duduk di sebelah Nelliel.

"hei, kita bertemu lagi." sapa Ichigo pada Nelliel

"oh, iya" kata Nelliel sambil tersenyum kecil, yang sontak membuat Grimjoww cemburu,

NGGGINNNNNGGGG

suara bel istirahat berbunyi, langsung para murid sma karakura berhamburan keluar dari kelas, tak terkecuali Ichigo yang langsung menuju atap, dan ada dua orang yang sedang mengikutinya.

dia langsung mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

setelah dua mendapat tempat dia langsung berbaring dan memejamkan matanya..

"HEI, KAU JERUK SIALAN!" terdengar suara seseorang dan arti dari teriakan itu pasti mengarah padanya.

saat ichigo membuka matanya dia melihat pria dengan rambut biru berdiri di depannya, yaitu grimjoww.

"ada apa...huh?" tanya ichigo dalam posisi tidur.

"kau menantangku ya...?" tulas grimjoww pada ichigo.

"kapan?" tanya ichigo yang masih dalam posisi tiduran.

"saat kau menginjak kakiku di kelas!" teriak grimjoww, menandakan dia mulai marah.

"aku hanya menyingkirkan halangan di depanku." ucap ichigo santai daln posisi mulai duduk.

"lalu kau mau merebut Nelliel dariku ya" teriak grimjoww. "aku tadi hanya berterima kasih." ucap ichigo.

"berterima kasih untuk apa?" tanya grimjoww.

"berterima kasih karna mau ku boncengkan dan menunjukan ruang T.U." ucap ichigo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

ucapan ichigo barusan membuat grimjoww meledak dan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah ichigo, tapi sebelum tinju itu sampai ichigo langsung menendang perut grimjoww dengan posisi duduk. sontak darah segar keluar dari mulut grimjoww, ichigo langsung menginjak kepala grimjoww dengan kaki kirinya, renji langsung menyerang ichigo tapi ichigo sadar dan mengayunkan lengannya yang sukses membuat renji terkapar.

KRIIINGsuara bel masuk berbunyi

ichigo langsung menuju pintu untuk pergi dari atap.

"sebenarnya siapa kau?" teriak grimjoww yang masih terkapar.

"namaku adalah ichigo kurosaki dan julukanku adalah sang shinigami." ucap ichigo sambil membuka pintu.

"jadi kau shinigami yang legendaris itu!" grimjoww terkejut.

"sampai kapan kalian mau tidur di sana." teriak ichigo sambil menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

saat pulang sekolah

"hey.. .nelliel!" teriak ichigo pada nelliel yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"ada apa?" tanya nelliel.

"ayo kuantar pulang." ucap ichigo sambil menarik tangan nelliel menuju parkiran.

"tapi ayahku pasti marah jika melihat aku pulang dengan seorang pria." ucap nelliel.

"nanti aku yang akan mengatasinya." ucap ichigo.

tak lama mereka sampai di parkiran dan langsung melaju kerumah nelliel dengan naik motor, tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah yang besar.

"siapa kalian?" tanya seorang security bertubuh gendut pada ichigo dan nelliel.

"ini aku, dondochakka." ucap Nelliel pada orang itu.

"lalu siapa dia?" tanya security bertubuh kurus. "dia temanku, pesche." ucap Nelliel sambil tersenyum kecil.

"tapi bagaimana jika tuan Baraggan tahu?, tanya Pesche.

"Aku akan mengatasinya." ucap ichigo.

"baiklah." ucap Pesche.

"cepat buka pintunya," pinta(baca:perintah) Ichigo, setelah pintu dibuka ichigo langsung memacu motornya masuk kedalam halaman rumah Nelliel.

"tadaima." Nelliel masuk kedalam rumah, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat pria berkumis tebal sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tou-san." ucap Nelliel terkejut.

"siapa pria itu?" bentak Baraggan.

"saya teman Nelliel." sela ichigo.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu mengantar Nelliel." ucap Barragan pada.

"Aku sendiri yang mau mengantar Nelliel, dia sudah menolak tapi aku memaksanya, jadi jangan hukum dia." ucap Ichigo

"baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Barragan mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur.

"apakah aku harus mengalahkanmu?" tanya ichigo.

"benar." ucap Barragan sambil menata bidak catur berwarna putihnya.

" ok." ucap Ichigo.

"jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam permainan ini, aku tidak akan menghukum Nelliel." ucap barragan.

"dan, aku boleh menjemput Nelliel setiap hari." ucap Ichigo sambil menata bidak catur yang terakhir.

"baiklah." ucap Barragan sambil melangkahkan pionnya, Barragan tidakmenolak tantangan ichigo katena dia adalah mantan Grand Master di kota Los Noches, tapi itu tidak akan membuat ichigo gentar.

"aku menang paman." ucap ichigo yang telah mengurung Raja Barragan dengan Sterrnya dan melangkah kearah Nelliel.

"kau menang Ichigo." ucap Nelliel sambil blushing.

"Besok aku akan datang jam 7 pagi jadi kau harus siap." ucap Ichigo sambil menyentuh bibir Nelliel dengan bibirnya.

"apa yang. . . " ucapan Nelliel terhenti saat Ichigo memperdalam ciumannya.

"don't forget this." ucap Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dan Naik motornya.

'i'm always remember this ichigo' ucap Nelliel dalamhati.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan? cepat ganti bajumu!" teriak Barragan sambil menatap papan caturnya.

"baik ayah." lalu Nelliel berlari ke arah kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

saat ichigo di jalan dia melihat Grimjoww dan Renji sedang di hajar oleh para berandalan, tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung membuka Helm dan turun dari motor, lansung saja Ichigo memukul berandalan Berkepala botak dan membuatnya terkapar.

"hei, madarame apa kau baik-baik saja?" yanya seorang pria berambut punk(maaf saya tidak tahu model rambut kenpachi apa namanya) pada pria berkepala botak tadi.

"aku baik-baik saja Kenpachi-sama." ucap si botak(madarame:ini bukan botak tapi licin.)

Kenpachi langsung memukul Ichigo dan membuatnya tersungkur, tapi dengan segera Ichigo bangkit dan menendang kepala Kenpachi.

"kau kuat juga bocah." ucap kenpachi.

setelah itu terjadi pertarungan yang sangat sengit antara Kenpachi dan Ichigo, kedua orang itu akhirnya terkapar.

"Kau juga kuat." ucap Ichigo sambil berdiri dan menendang kepala kenpachi.

"Kau menang bocah." ucap Kenpachi lalu pangsan. Ichigo lalu berjalan kearah motornya lau memakai helm dan pergi dengan motornya.

tak berapa lama dia sampai di sebuah rumah besar, setelah dia memasukan motornya ke garasi, lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu, di halaman di lihatnya kedua adik perempuannya yaitu karin & Yuzu sedang bemain dengan anjingnya yang benama Kon.

"oh, Nii-chan sudah pulang!" teriak Yuzu.

"guuk." Kon ikut menggonggong.

lalu Ichigo masuk kedalam rumahnya, seketika dia menangkap siluet pria paruh baya sedang melompat kearahnya. Tanpa segan-segan dia langsung memukul pria itu.

"kau jahat Ichigo." ucap pria itu sambil pundung di pojokan.

"ayah, hentikan hal ini, memang ayah tidak kerja hari ini?" ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"hari ini ayah tidak ada operasi"ucap pria itu.

"kalo begitu main sama karin dan Yuzu sana!" ucap Ichigo sambil menendang ayahnya dan langsung berjalan ke kamarnya, dan dia langsung tertidur di kasurnya.

Malam hari di rumah Nelliel

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya apa ini cinta?' batin Nelliel sambil mengelus helm yang di belikan Ichigo tadi pagi.

"sebaiknya aku tidur agar aku bisa bangun pagi dan membuat bento untuknya" gumam Nelliel, lalu Nelliel meletakkan helmnya dan tertidur.

keesokan paginya

sreeeeng. . . . . terdengar suara sesuatu di goreng di dapur rumah Nelliel.

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Barragan pada Nelliel.

"aku sedang membuat bento." jawab Nelliel.

"tidak biasanya, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh" ucap Barragan.

"tuan Ichigo sudah datang." teriak Pesche.

"ohh iya." lalu Nelliel keluar dengan membawa bungkusan dan langsung menyambar tas dan Helm di atas meja.

"aku berangkat." ucap Nelliel sambil memasukan bento buattanya ke dalam tas dan memakai helmnya sambil naik motor Ichigo. Setelah Nelliel "mengambil" posisi yang nyaman Ichigo langsung memacu motornya dengan kecepatan 60km/jam yang sontak membuat Nelliel memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo, Ichigo merasakan dua benjolan yang besar sedang menempel di berapa lama mereka sampai di sekolah, terlihat beberapa orang berbisik saat melihat mereka berjalan bersama, tapi mereka tidak memperdulikanya.

tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bel masuk, pelajaran pun di mulai.

bel berbunyi lagi menandakan istirahat tiba, Ichigo langsung menuju atap untuk tidur, ketika Ichigo mulai tidur, terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Ichigo langsung bangun dan melihat Nelliel membawa bungkusan di tangan kanannya.

"ayo kita makan." ucap Nelliel sambil duduk disamping Ichigo dan membuka bungkusan itu.

bungkusan itu terdapat dua buah kotak bento dan memberikan salah satu bento pada Nelliel. "wah kelihatan enak, aku makan!" lalu ichigo mengambil sumpit dan makan dengan lahap, Nelliel hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo makan dengan lahap.

tak berapa lama bento mereka pun habis, Nelliel lalu membereskan bento dan membungkusnya lagi.

"Nelliel luruskan kakimu!" pinta Ichigo dengan menatap mata Nelliel.

"baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam." ucap Nelliel sambil meluruskan kakinya, Ichigo langsung meletakan kepalanya di atas paha Nelliel, Nelliel hanya bisa blushing.

saat Nelliel memperhatikan wajah Ichigo dia sangat tergoda dengan bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya kemarin, tanpa sadar wajah Nelliel mulai mendekati wajah Ichigo, dan cup bibir mereka bertemu, hal itu membuat Ichigo terbangun, sontak Nelliel langsung berdiri yang juga di ikuti Ichigo, saat Ichigo mendekat Nelliel hanya bisa melangkah mundur tapi terhalang oleh tembok yang ada di belakangnya, Ichigo langsung mengurung Nelliel dengan tangan kanannya.

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku jika ingin menciumku?" bisik Ichigo.

"mana..." ucapan Nelliel terhenti saat Ichigo mengkunci bibir Nelliel dengan bibirnya.

keduanya sangat menikmati ciuman itu, sekitar 20 detik mereka melepas ciuman itu.

"apa artinya ini Ichigo?" tanya Nelliel. "ini artinya aku mencintaimu." ucap Ichigo sambil mencium Nelliel lagi.

"aku juga mencintaimu, tapi bagaimana kau mencintaiku padahal kita baru bertemu 2 hari?" tanya Nelliel.

"siapa bilang kita baru bertemu?, aku mencintaimu sejak SMP tapi karena kita tidak pernah satu kelas jadi kau tidak mengenal ku, lalu kau?." ujar Ichigo.

"aku mencintaiku saat kau menolong Grimjoww dan Renji." tukas Nelliel.

Flash back

"Pesche, apa kah mobilku ada?" tanya Nelliel.

"ada Nona." jawab pesche.

Nelliel lalu masuk ke mobil dan membuntuti Ichigo.

saat dia mulai bisa mengikuti Ichigo, dia terkejut karena Ichigo sudah terkapar karena perkelahiannya dengan Kenpachi, saat Nelliel ingin keluar dan menolong Ichigo tiba-tiba Ichigo bangkit dan Menendang kepala Kenpachi. setelah itu Ichigo pergi.

End of Flashback

"jadi karena itu kau mencintaiku." ucap Ichigo.

"iya." lalu mereka berciuman lagi.

owari

omake

"Grimjoww-kun sedang apa kau disini" tanya Orihime.

"Lihat itu." Grimjoww menunjuk Ichigo dan Nelliel.

"apa." Orihime terkejut.

"apa kau mau seperti mereka?" tanya Grimjoww Nakal.

"Boleh." Jawab Orihime

Lalu mereka berciuman

the end

Maaf kalo jelekya

Satu kalimat terakhir

Review Please

Menerima Flame tapi hanya Flame yang membangun


End file.
